Costumes
by GinnyGirl998
Summary: Meredith tries on her HMB costumes for the first time. RPF. Breredith


A small giggle escaped Meredith's soft lips as she saw Brian in his costume for the first time. "What? Does it look bad?" he asked when she giggled. Brian loved Meredith, but he didn't want to look like a fool, even though it was just a costume.

"No. No. It looks great. I like it, it's just funny. To see you in your undies." She grinned at him.

"What? It's not like you haven't seen them before." Brian winked at her, it's not like there were other people there. He'd never say that in front of his friends, they'd never stop talking about it, but he never misses a chance to tease Meredith.

"Brian!" Meredith's cute ears started to turn pink with embarrassment. "You're blushing.." He chuckled, "Besides, it's not like everyone else was here to hear that. It's only you and me."

" Anyway, you weren't wearing a cape and spandex then." she added.

"Would you like me to?" He waggled his eyebrows and grinned flirtatiously at her.

"No, I wouldn't…" she said trying not to smile, as to not give away her lie, but failing when a small smile twitched on her face.

"Mhmm.. Of course not. I can obviously tell by the smile on your lips that you do not want me to wear spandex and a cape next time w-"

"That's enough!" she interrupted him. Brian knew she would've said yes if they were in their apartment. He knew that about her,

"Can we just stick to the costumes?" she asked him.

"Fine.. Fine.." Brian went though a rack and handed her a couple of outfits "These are your costumes." Meredith nodded and took them from him she went in to the dressing room and changed in to her first costume. She came back out in a few minutes with a nice shirt and skirt. "Here," Brian handed her a pair of glasses that went with her costume and she put them on. "You, Dr. Chase Meridian, are looking very sexy today," He grinned, pulled her close to him, and lifted her chin up slightly. He admired her face and smiled,"I like your other glasses better, though..they're more you." He smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks, but don't you think I should try the other costumes on now?" She asked him. Brian, who felt quite content staying like this, frowned. He didn't want to let her go, not ever. "What if someone comes looking for us?"

"No ones going to look for us. They won't need us for a while." Brian smiled down at her pretty face.

"How do you know?" she raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Because.. They're all so busy with other things.." His arms wrapped fully around her waist now. He kissed her jawline and smiled as he felt her arms wrap around his neck.

"Well maybe you could be right…" She grinned, no way could she resist him now. Brian smiled and kissed her on the lips this time. He could feel her smile against his lips as she kissed him back. It really was a great feeling, her thought, to be kissing her. His dreams were finally a reality. Their kiss was short ended a few minutes later when they heard a snicker coming from behind them. Brian turned to see Joe and Lauren standing there, phone out, recording Meredith and him.

"Joe! H-How long have you been there?!" Brian demanded.

Joe put his phone away, and laughed a little, "Long enough!" Meredith turned a bright red as Brian started to run after Joe who was quickly trying to make a get away.

"Joe! Give me that phone!" Brian keep on running after his friend. He needed to find out how much Joe had gotten on film. Brian ran after Joe who disappeared in to the labyrinth of backstage.

Defeated, Brian ran back to Meredith who was alone and looking very embarrassed. Panting slightly, he started to speak again, "I couldn't get to him.. "

"Brian, this is your fault! What if he shows that video to people?" Meredith said angrily to him.

"He won't, okay? I'll make sure of it. And I'm sorry he got away.. I still tried, you know.." Brian put up his hands defensively. He knew Joe was just playing around, but still he could be a real dick sometimes.

"I know…" Meredith snaked her arms around his torso in a hug, "I still love you," she said grinning up at him.

"And I love you.." He smiled then lifted her up in to a kiss. After a few moments of kissing her soft pink lips, he carried her to the dressing room.

Maybe she'd need some help changing in to her next costume…


End file.
